Dragon's Heart
by starjumper
Summary: Alexandra lives a normal life with her normal family and normal friends. But when she is sent on a trip to find a boy with the heart of a dragon, so her village can be saved, the adventure begins. Rated K-plus because of the ocasional language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi this story was sort of made off the top of my head. My friend is going to kill me for starting another story but oh well I have to get this down before I forget. I hope you like it.**

"Get up Alexandra!" yelled my brother.

"Who died and made you boss" I moaned pulling the blankets over my head.

"Come on Lexy there sending off the troops today." He said walking out, completely ignoring my smart-ass comment (like always).

I have to get up early on a Sunday morning to watch a bunch of poofters that are so full of there selves they dare call me 'sexy Lexy' in front of my brother. That's pretty gain 'cause he can kick there ass in five seconds, no problem. Stupid 'troops' have to find a legend amongst our people and persuade him to come back (not there brightest idea). The legend of the boy with a dragon heart.

When he was 14 a dragon pierced his heart after he killed a smaller dragon. To bring him back they cut out the still beating heart of the smaller dragon, because for some reason the dragon's heart was beating and it was small enough to fit, and put it in his chest. Some say afterwards he grew wings of a dragon, he can breathe fire and according to my best friend who's seen him before 'his super-duper-cute'. To our village his is the only one who can defeat the ones who rob us monthly, called the rulers or something, why they called themselves after stationary, I don't know.

I groaned and rolled out of bed. It's 6:00 in the morning and I have to go to a stupid ceremony to say goodbye to people who hit on me daily. I didn't want to go until my friend said I could celebrate with a party afterward. Then I was keen on going just so I could have a bit of fun. I walked over to the drawers and put a thick strapped dark pink singlet on and a pair of jeans and then slipped a jumper over the top.

"Coming?" said Ashley poking her head in the door.

"I have to, remember" I said glumly.

"Let's go, the sooner there gone the sooner we can party"

"Coming" I said following her out to the kitchen.

In the kitchen there were 3 men standing with my parents and Ashley's Parents. My Mum looked sad, almost depressed and Dad looked agitated, really agitated. The three men I recognized instantly, The Elders, They are ones that help run things (like the trip to find that guy with a dragon heart) and give "wise" advice.

"What's wrong?" said Ashley blowing my cover as I tried to listen in. Everyone swung around and locked eyes with us. My mum's eyes had turned blue like they do when she's sad. I felt worry well up inside and I tried to ignore the feeling that something was wrong.

"Sit down girls" my dad said pulling two stools from next to the bench. I went over and sat down, my parents and Ashley's parents are never so... sad, depressed, angry? I don't know.

"The Elder's have come to council and decided to send you on..." The Elder stopped he looked at me with sorry eyes and then continued "to send you on the half dragons trip, both of you." I looked at my dad and he looked back, I could see the sadness cover up the anger in his eyes. My dad was always the strong silent type. I look allot like my dad, we have silverfish-bluish eyes and brown hair. But I got my pale skin tone from my mom. Dad is tanned.

"Alexandra, they need you because you're smart and you know what to eat and what not to. Ashley because you've seen him before and will able to point him out and Alexandra will need company."

"I gave you a description" she whined.

"super-duper-cute is not a description" he said. I laughed and so did Ashley.

"Is this a joke?" Ashley asked and we were still laughing.

"I'm afraid not, get some spare pairs of clothes and put them in these bags" said Ashley's father, Mr. Thee, said handing us two bags.

"You're seriously going to send me off with" I shuddered at the thought of even saying it "Jeremy and his "gang"." I shuddered again.

"It's necessary for them to survive." He said.

"Fine" I said getting off the seat and storming up to my room. I sat the bag on my bed and opened it when I got to my room. There was water, food, a sleeping bag, first aid kit and a couple of books. I pulled one out and looked at the title. 'The little women', my favourite, Dad must've packed this bag for me. I rummaged through my closest and pulled out 2 singlets, baggy jeans and my warmest jumper. This bag was huge. I swung it on my back and it wasn't that heavy. It was actually pretty light.

"Not to heavy?" my dad asked. I turned to face him.

"No, nothings ever 'to heavy' these days" I said, he smiled sadly at me.

"You need to be careful out there" he warned wrapping his arms around me. I've always been 'daddy's little girl'. Which is why I was shocked when he was letting me go with... yuck... Jeremy.

"I will" I said hugging him back.

"I love you. Be safe" he said his grip tightening, I was shocked, 'cause his barley ever said that because I practically already know.

"I love you too dad" I said pulling back. He smiled at me sadly. Then his face went stern like it always is.

"If that Jeremy lays a finger on you, I will kill him he won't have to worry about dragon boy losing his temper anymore." he warned. I laughed, Legend says the boy with a dragon heart has a incredibly short-fuse and when he gets angry, you know no matter how far away you are.

"I'll tell you after the trip" I said and we walked out to the kitchen. I saw Ashley standing there with her parents; she seemed to be struggling with her bag. I'll ask if she needs help later.

"Ready?" said the Elder keeping his face emotionless (clap, clap, clap).

"Yeah" I said looking at him.

"You have togs right."He asked.

"Yeah, underneath" I said.

"Good." He said and then we walked out silently and walked towards the cars. The Elders had a large van, the van was black and the windows were tinted.

"We want you to come with us." The head Elder said, well more like demanded.

I nodded and Ashley answered with a casual "ok." I jumped in there van, dreading my trip with... shudder... Jeremy and his 'gang'. God if they call me 'sexy lexy' once there dead. I don't care how deep into that forest we are. I'll find my own way out.

**A/N: Okay so it's done. I hope you liked the first chapter. If you want me to keep going review please. I'm not sure about this story.**

**-Stars-**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: okay so this chappie is based when they meet the "gang". I have had 0 reviews so please I just want one. And I have to apologise for using the word 'togs' and 'singlets'. In American terms they would be called 'bathers' or 'swimsuits' and 'tank tops'. Sorry!**

We arrived and the edge of the city and got out slowly. Jeremy and 2 of his mates were over near the forest edge talking. Jeremy's eyes lingered over to me as I got out and a sarcastic smile crossed his face.

"Well isn't 'Sexy Lexy'" he teased and the other boys laughed. I glared at them, unsuccessfully.

"Now, Now she has full permission to hurt you if you call her that" said one of the Elders as they got out of the van. I swung my bag onto my back and continued to glare at him as I went over to Ashley who was standing near the forest edge.

"What a jerk." Said Ashley. I looked at her. Jeremy was annoying but he was handsome, his blonde hair always finely combed so it covers his light blue eyes and his well muscled body was always visible in the tight shirts he was, but that personality of his was a killer. He liked hitting on girls; he took enjoyment in making a girl feisty. He was a player. Not much else to say about the guy.

"Okay, you leave soon, be careful" he turned to Jeremy "Take care of the girls and you will get the help when you need it." He warned. "Your parents will be here soon to say goodbye" he said talking to all of us. Then he went and sat down on a chair that I didn't even notice was there.

"Well at least we get a couple of days of school." Ashley said in her glass-half-full way. It annoyed me a lot.

"Yeah it'll be like being at school without the distractions" I said glaring at the boys talking amongst themselves.

"I guess" she said dimly. Then Mums and Dads 4wd pulled up and then 3 other cars. Mine and Ashley's parents were in the same car and the boy's parents were in the other three. My dad and Mum walked over, I smiled at them and they smiled back, willingly.

"You okay?" asked my dad, I nodded and then my brother, Jerald, hopped out of the back. I smiled at him but he was too busy glaring at Jeremy. He came up to me and put an arm over my shoulder.

"How you goin' sis?" he said smiling at me.

"Could be better, you know, like I could be at school." I teased. His face went straight and he narrowed his eyes.

"Not funny" he said and then smiled again stepping aside for my mum. She stepped up and wrapped her arms around me, squeezing me tightly. We were about the same height but Jerald almost beat dad. He was pretty tall. But he got mums looks, golden brown hair and emerald green eyes, he still looks good when I first became friends with Ashley I had to make a deal if he asked her out she would say 'no because I'm best friends with your sister', which was a waste of time because he backed off when she came over to our place.

"Mum you have to let go" I said laughing.

"Not yet" she said tightening her grip. Sometimes mum acts just like a teenager. Dad doesn't help towering over her and his twice her size. She stepped back and smiled.

"Be safe" she commanded. I nodded and hugged her again. She smiled but I could see the sadness in her eyes.

"Seeya sweetie" Dad said wrapping his arms around me.

"Where's my hug? I go to school every morning" Jerald whined, only kidding of course. Dad pulled back and pulled Jerald into a head lock. "Agh sh..." he said struggling out of his grasp.

"Hug enough?" dad asked and mum and I were laughing.

"Yes, you're choking me" he choked out. Dad let go and Jerald shook his hair getting Ashley's attention. I never meant to keep them apart but it's kind of awkward because we always talk about guys she dates. They dated before we became friends and when we became friends they had already broken up.

"You need to go now" said one of the Elders to my parents and Jerald. "They're setting off now." He urged when dad glared at the elder. I hugged mum and then dad. I swung my arms around Jerald and he got jerked towards the ground.

"Have fun at school." I teased.

"Have fun with Jeremy" He laughed back, walking off to the car and squeezing in the back with Ashley's parents. Mum and dad hoped in the front seats and they were off.

"Time to go" said the Elder and I instantly felt dread, Now the long trip with Jeremy. AGH!

-INSERT LINE HERE -

I walked behind Jeremy with Ashley by my side. Keeping an eye out for magical creatures that enjoy humans for breakfast: Like dragons and trolls and lots of other large creature that could eat you in one bite. I walked slowly and kept Ashley quiet until the sun went down because the only meat eater in the night is Dragon's and you can see them from a mile away. So you can sleep, peacefully.

But Jeremy seemed to think that it was the perfect time to go Dragon-boy hunting. I thought it was the perfect time to go to sleep. Guess who won? Yes correct me! I lay down on the ground surrounded by my warm... well to be honest it was freezing.

"I'm cold" complained Ashley.

"Join the club" I said back. I heard Jeremy, who was supposed to be on watch, laugh.

"Would you like a cuddle sexy" he laughed in amusement.

"Go away you oaf" I sneered pulling the sleeping bag over my head and ignoring his comeback completely. I then drifted off, everything was quiet and there was no light. Unless until I had a dream.

"_Hello Alexandra" said a soft voice. I turned to see... no one._

"_Hello is anyone there!" I yelled and I flinched when it started echoing. Where was I? Who was that?_

"_It is me, I'm a very old relative of yours" said a young women suddenly appearing. She was beautiful, her long black hair stopping at the top of her legs and her light brown eye fading away in her tanned skin. She wore a white flowing dress that went all the way to her ankles and stopped at her shoulders, exposing two long thin arms._

"_I don't know you" I said, cautious._

"_That doesn't matter, but the question is. Who are you?" she spoke, she sounded a lot like an angel._

"_My name is Alexandra Evans, I live in the Eaton, I have one brother and I look like my father-"_

"_You're more special then that" the lady urged. She now seemed worried. "You must keep an open eye to every possibility."_

"_What?" I said._

"_The bad guy may sometimes turn out good no matter whom or what it is or was." She urged. I stood there taking this in (otherwise known as 'dumbfounded') for a little while and looked at her._

"_So the bad guy may turn out good. Are you trying to tell me 'The Rulers' are good guys?" I asked confused._

"_No they are evil to the bone. You must never trust them." She said her eyebrows merging together and her face tuning into a frown. Then it went flat again. No emotion. She turned and gasped, shocked by something. "I must go" she said and turned away and just faded into the background before I could stop her._

"Wake up!" yelled a large man standing over me. I squinted at him letting my eyes focus on the man, no boy, it was Jeremy. "Get up! We're being attacked!" he yelled and I instantly sat up, realising I was no longer in my bag and I was no longer in my dream.

"By what?" I asked standing up and taking the bag Jeremy passed me.

"Dragon" he said pushing me away from the heat I just felt. I looked back to see a huge dragon, it was blue and it looked angry and... In pain. _The bad guy sometimes turns out good no matter whom or what it is or was_ I remembered. I pushed past Jeremy and ran towards the dragon.

"Alexandra! Come back! It's already killed Ashley!" Jeremy screamed. I stopped in my tracks. It killed Ashley. I felt tears well up in my eyes and I tried to push them back but they came bursting out and I dropped to my knees and burst into tears. Ashley was dead, she was gone. It had killed her. I sobbed for probably five minutes before I realised that the roaring had stopped and the smell of smoke drifted through the air. I looked up to see the dragon looking down on me with sad eye. I screamed jumping back. Then I saw it wasn't attacking, it was just looking at me with great pain in its eyes.

_What's wrong?_ Said an angelic voice in my head. I jumped up and screamed. Then I remembered 'dragons communicate through the mind'.

_You killed my friend!_ I screamed as much as you can in your mind, I was pretty angry.

_I killed no one_ she said- I mean- thought defensively.

_Yes you did! She's gone! _I attempted to scream in my mind again.

_No those boys you were travelling with tied her up in a cave far from here and put her pack just out of her reach._ I stopped at that, everything just shut down. Jeremy had hurt her, his going to try and kill her. What's stopping them from killing me? Nothing, that's what.

_My name is Rosaline but you can call me Rose _she thought.

_Alexandra_ I thought back. Then I saw the bear trap on her front claw. It was bigger than most and for some reason I knew it was for dragons'.

_Oh my Gosh your claw_ I as- thought, shocked, in my head.

_Yes that's why I was mad, can you get it off _she asked and I glanced up to see the pain in her eyes I hadn't seen before. I walked over and studied it. Then I saw the lever meant to get it off. I pulled it and the trap fell off and closed on its self.

"Hey you! That's our dragon!" yelled a man. I turned to see a whole army coming for us. I gasped and took a step back.

_Hold on_ said Rosaline. She picked me up with her tail and put me on her huge turquoise neck. Then she took off. The wind pushing through my hair and threatened to push me straight off until I wrapped my arms around her neck and held on.

_I will take you to your friend and take you both homes._ She thought.(I'm just going to say said from now on and you'll know it's one of them because it's in _Italics_).

_Thank you and I'll patch up your claw._ I said back. Then I remembered what the boys were after, they had hurt Ashley and were going to hurt me, for what? Glory and fame. They are always thinking about themselves. Selfish bastards. Then an idea popped into my head like a light bulb was suddenly turned on.

_Do you know a boy with the heart of a Dragon?_ I asked Rose.

_Why yes I do know of him. His fuse is shorter than the width of your finger and he is a smart-ass_ Rose said back and I swear I heard her laugh. As much as you can in your head. I laughed to, but out loud.

_Why do you with to know?_ She asked and I could hear curiosity rise in her voice.

_Because the boys that hurt my friend did it so they can have all the glory and fame from finding him. I plan on taking it back and then kicking there ass- I mean butt_ I said and I heard her l laugh, again.

_His not hard to find if you're a damsel in distress._ She laughed.

_I am not a damsel in distress! _ I yelled- as much as you can- in my head.

_But your friend is and you are a little bit because where he hangs around I will not go, so you'll be on your own._ I felt worry well up inside me, I only knew her for a short time but I felt like she would protect me and I felt like a friend to her. But it is one of her customs to not go there and that's that.

**A/N: Okay there's one more chapter. I even spell checked it, TWICE and I spell checked this part too. Okay so 'Dark Rose Queen' you can spell check this too. Bye! (but not forever- you can't get rid of me that easy!)**

**-Stars-**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay so next chapter. Wow I really need a life. BEGIN!**

**Claimer: The characters in this story are mine and the whole plot. (I give some credit to my book 'The Element encyclopaedia of Magical Creatures' for the mythical creatures in my story)**

**Now begin...**

I woke up startled by the fact everything just got cold... and wet. I pulled myself up and opened my eyes to see Rose in front of me. I was drenched.

_Good Morning_ she thought and I swear I saw her smile. We've been travelling for two days and you see apparently now Ashley's been kidnapped by Trolls and they're going to eat her tomorrow night. So am I worrying? Hell Yeah! Also I'm going to have to face them alone because Rose is not allowed in their territory. Also Rose reckons Dragon Boy will have to save me because I'll be a 'Damsel in Distress'. I'll show him distress! Okay... calm down Alex, you can save her without him, whoever he is.

_Coming_ Rose asked I ran up to her and then my stomach grumbled and it started hurting.

_Maybe after breakfast_ I said falling back to the ground and pulling something out of my bag.

_I'm going to hunt... be back in five minutes _she said and took off. I grabbed out an apple and took a bite, then another and I'm sure you get the picture. Then I heard something in the trees. I quickly turned and lashed out my pocket knife. I can't believe it's attacking when Rose is gone. I mean who wouldn't want to stand up to a 4-metre tall dragon that breathes fire. I am so much scarier.

"Look it's a little girl, all-alone" a voice came from the bushes behind me. They sort of sounded like they had frogs shoved down there throat.

"What you gonna do little girl... stab us, I'd like to see you try" another voice from behind me came. I whipped around and then looked back over at where the first things voice came from.

"Get her!" yelled the first one and five large... Trolls came from around me. Well stuff the knife, they were huge! But fast, not as fast as me though. I looked around until I found an opening and then sprinted. I jumped over a root that stuck out and ducked under a low branch. Then I came to a stop. Oh no... A river... What do I do now? I looked closely at the water to see if there are mermaids there. Don't get me wrong Mermaids are pretty to look at but when you get into their territory they love to kill and... Well trap you're soul. Nice, huh? Dammit there was a whole swarm of them and... They saw me. Oh wait there Mermen... even worse, good one Alexandra run into a bunch of guys who a really cute and like to 'mess around' with women and then send them screaming. Stupid fish!

"I feel her fear, she's just ahead!" yelled a troll. I looked back at the water and one of the Mermen was smiling at me. His white teeth gleaming and his blonde hair perfectly sitting around his dark eyes, to be honest, he was hot. But you know the legend and he was a teenager. They really like to tease a women and then send them screamin'. I mentally slapped myself, smiled back and then sprinted up river towards the _whoosh_ sound of a waterfall. This was also dumb. Why? Because not far up I ran into a werewolf, all ready for me. I turned and sprinted into the forest and then ran into... a dragon! Not Rose, a male, he was large and had metallic like scales.

"She's ours, we saw her first!" I heard a troll yell and then I heard a growl. I looked at the dragon who stared at me, furious. I sprinted to my left, just as the dragon went to toast me and hoped he got the trolls and werewolf. Good one Alexandra. I much rather be with the really cute merman. But no... You had do push aside the fact if he was wearing a necklace with the joined hands his a good one.

You see ages ago Men and mermen and mermaids made a deal, if they wore a necklace with two hands joined they have to be nice to us and it's lasted this long, so. I think that Mer-dude was wearing a necklace like that. Dammit! I burst into a field too see a backpack opened in the middle and a large dragon.

"Rose!" I yelled as soon as I saw her I ran over and hugged her leg.

_What's wrong child?_ Asked Rose.

_There were trolls chasing me and then I ran towards the river but there were mermen in it, and then I ran up river and there was a werewolf so I ran into the forest and ran into a dragon, who tried to burn me and then I found you! _ I said and I'm pretty sure if I was talking I would have fainted from lack of air.

_You were chased by trolls? They must be the same ones who have your friends and you say a group of Mermen. Were they good? _She asked.

_Didn't have time to check _I answered quickly.

_Was the Dragon cute? _She asked I pulled back from her leg and glared at her, hands on hips. _Okay, okay... Sorry, just curious_ she apologised I went over to my bag and looked at my half eaten apple; it was covered in dirt and squashed. I sighed... _so much for breakfast_ I thought.

_Ready to go? _ I asked Rose who was picking something out of her teeth; it looked a bit like a cow. Then a group of Trolls and a werewolf burst through the forest line. Rose growled at them and used her tail to swing me behind her. The dog whimpered and ran off changing back to his human self (smart dog) but the trolls stayed (gain they are) all ready to fight. Rose roared at them, right in their faces, blowing the occasional hair on their head and pulling all the loose skin back; it was kind of ugly. I laughed when they took off screaming like girls but didn't blame them, I'd do the same.

_Let's go, someone probably heard that _Rose said and swooped me up with her tail, placing me on her neck.

When she says _someone_ she means dragon hunters who are hired by the stationary gang (the rulers), to capture Dragons. Rumours say that they are making an army of strong and unbeatable beast to conquer all lands. Yes its nerve racking that I am soon to become an eraser (get it, eraser) and work as a slave or die.

_Are you talking to yourself again?_ Rose said.

_No_ I answered quickly.

_Okay, but you know I can hear what you're thinking_ she said back. I shifted a bit on her neck. It wasn't the most comfortable spot to sit.

_Five more minutes and you're on your own, it's troll territory, there using your friend for some ceremony they do every year but in the end if you don't save her she's going to be eaten, the ceremony just consist of killing her by marking her with their ancient symbol and then stabbing her in the stomach. It's a painful way to die because she has to be alive when they cook her. Oh sorry, forgot she was your friend. _Rose said and I felt a tear come to my eye; this is Jeremy's fault he should be saving her.

_It's Okay_ I said but I was worried as ever now.

_Hold on Ashley_ I thought, I laid my head on Rose's Neck and hoped. I hoped that Ashley is okay. Why did they send off us just as the Trolls were having a ceremony? And such a brutal one too. Please be okay...

**Okay so lots of creatures (and cute mermen)... but let's hope Ashley's okay...**

**Review 4 Ashley!**

**-Stars-**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating and making you all worry about Ashley. Please forgive me.**

**Claimer: again I made this story up so can't touch it. **

_You have 3 hours to get there and find her and then get back her. I'll be listening for your thoughts and your friends. _Rose said to me and I just nodded. I was standing there looking into her eyes and she was looking back sad and hopeful. _Good luck_ she said and with that I went on my way. The troll camp was west and was 10 minutes away. I sighed and walked towards the camp.

"Get the sacrifice we need to dress her!" I heard a troll yell when I was finally on the edge of their camp. I froze and strained to hear Ashley's voice.

"That is ugly. First of all its way to big and it's white, don't you know pink goes better with my skin tone!" I heard Ashley shriek and I smiled knowing she was still alive and as I sneaked around the corner my smile dropped: She was in chains and there was rips and dirt all over her clothes. I looked around to see the only troll in sight was the one forcing the dress on while Ashley kicked and screamed and the chains were stopping it. The troll sighed and pulled the dress away and Ashley stopped screaming. He threw it at her and walked away. He was almost to the small gap that connected the 'jail' and village. I had to think of a plan.

"Help!" I squealed and the Trolls head turned and he smiled then followed the noise. I grabbed a large branch which wasn't that heavy but probably should be and climbed up into the tree. He cautiously walked closer and when he walked pass me I bought the branch down on his head. The branch snapped and the Troll looked at me then fell to the ground. I jumped down and searched for keys which I found attached to his belt. I had to take his belt off to get the keys.

"Alex, Alex!" she squealed quietly. I smiled and unlocked all the chains on her hands and then the ones attaching her legs. I looked at the dress which now looked a bit more like a white bag with a hole on the top and sleeves. _It would be good for rags if we get injured_ I thought and grabbed it.

"You're not taking that with us," she said with a look of disgust.

"It's for rags" I said and she nodded. "Let's go before they come to get you," I whispered and then grabbed her arm and ran dragging her along. As soon as we hit the tree line I heard one of the trolls shout in outrage, then the pounding of feet after us. I knew they would catch up but I also knew Rose was looking for us. Suddenly we burst into a field. Then as we went to go back into the trees a troll stepped out. I skidded to a halt and went to run the other way but you see... we were surrounded.

"Look two sacrifices!" taunted one of the trolls. I kept my back to Ashley's and watched all the trolls fully prepared to jump and run. But they didn't someone swept down and stood in front of one.

"I can't let you do that; you know the law one sacrifices. You have two so I'm confiscating both." The stranger said: The stranger with dark skin, black hair and two huge black dragon wings, but still a boy, about my age, maybe older. I knew it was the boy from the legend, I knew he had a dragon's heart and had the blood of dragon running through him.

"See I told you he was cute," Ashley whispered and I rolled my eyes.

"Not important," I whispered.

"You can't stop us," sneered one of the trolls but stayed in his spot.

"Yes I can, now go back to your camp." He ordered and I wished I could see his face to see if he was being serious.

"No we can have three sacrifices or just save the two skinny ones for tea." The troll said smiling and then he pounced. In a second I saw a flame appear in the boys hand and fire shot out of his hand like it would from a dragon's mouth. He took all the trolls down and then turned to us. His dark black eyes examined us and his pale skin didn't help make his eyes look brighter.

"You know most people say hello" Ashley said and his eyes shot up to her which made his eyes harden.

"What did I say about going into Troll territory?" he said very sternly to Ashley I looked at her and she shrugged.

"He in my own defence I was knocked out tied up in a cage and then endured almost three days of that small, rat-infested cell." She said and I shrugged and nodded.

"Come with me," he said looking at me again. I followed him and I could hear Ashley's heavy footsteps behind me. I slowly followed him trying to not make a noise until we came to a large tree which rose above the others. I followed him to the trunk to see a huge tree house that you probably couldn't see unless you came right up to the trunk.

"I'm going to have to go up there and drop the ladder. Wait here," he said and then those two huge dragon wing spread out and he took off disappearing over the edge of the house and then something came towards me fast. I jumped back to see a ladder appear in front of me.

"You know I usually stay out of people's homes unless I at least know there first name!" I yelled when I saw his head pop over the edge of the hole, he pulled a look of inpatients.

"Zayne!" He yelled and then his head popped back over the edge and he disappeared. I climbed the ladder and got to the top which gave me a big surprise to see I was standing on the balcony in front of a wooden house that was a circle in the middle of the balcony. It had windows all around it and he was standing at the door, looking at me with great interest.

"Excuse me move..." Ashley said and I jumped to the side to let her through. "Hi my name is Ashley and this is Alexandra but you can call her Alex or lexy or what the boys call her which is..." she stopped when I glared at her but smiled and continued "Sexy Lexy," she finished and he laughed.

"Well Ashley and Sexy Lexy" he started and his huge smile grew when I glared at him.

"Don't call me that," I said threateningly.

"What brings you here?" he continued no listening to me.

"Well..." I started and then I told him how we had to go and find him and how the boys took Ashley away and then I ran into Rose and went into troll territory to get her and then we met him. Through this entire time he just looked off into the distance and Ashley grumbled about how bad she was treated.

"Can you call Rose now?" he asked.

"Are we on troll territory?" I asked him and he shook his head. I walked to the edge of the balcony and looked up into the sky.

_Rose!_ I called in my head.

_Your alive, I'm so glad, did you find her?_ I heard her soft voice in my head.

_Yeah I'm at Zayne's... hut_ I said and I thought I heard her laugh.

_I know where you are I'm right above you, I'm coming down._ She said and then I saw her head break the clouds and then she was landing. Zayne came up next to me and looked at Rose.

"You're in trouble." Zayne said which made me look at him like an idiot.

"What?" I said very confused.

"There are people coming after you and they won't stop until they get you because you're special, Lucky there after me too." He said and with that he walked away.

**A/N: Okay done... I know some people are away because I put the most awesome chapter up on my other story and no one reviewed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay I know I haven't updated in a while but I was reading a very good story. So not my fault at all.**

"What do mean?" I said and he turned and stared at me.

"There are people after you because your parents have given you unique powers that allow you to run faster, be stronger, jump higher. So practically you're that little bit better than her." He explained then pointed to Ashley.

"Hey!" she said offended.

"What do you mean? " I said with the tension rising in my voice.

"Listen only very few people get the power to communicate with dragons. It's usually just the second child. But those people can do everything better. Both you're parents are Dragon whisperers so you are double everything. Which makes you a primary target for the rulers, they will come after you." He said and I stood there shocked as he turned away.

"Wait!" I said and he spun around" my parents never told me who I was or who they were. But that's just it; I wouldn't fight for them so why do they bother?" I said and his eyes turned hard.

"You don't have a choice, they have equipment, a chip, that they attach to you and you are instantly under their control. You could kill your whole family and not know it until that chip is gone." He said and he probably saw the tears building up because his eyes softened.

"So there collecting the strongest to kill the weak." I said and He nodded. "They would collect my parents but... but they would kill my older brother wouldn't they?" I said and once again he nodded.

"If his too weak to defend himself, I've seen their plans, snuck into their headquarters, and they're going to take control of anyone who can last one year. Do you think his strong enough?"

"I think so, but his also narrow minded and would try to get the chip off us. No matter what it takes." I said and a small smile crossed his lips "It's not funny!" I said and a dark laugh escaped his lips.

"You really don't get it." He said. "There are so many people after you. So much evil with their _disgusting_ hand just out of reach for you. Everyone knows about the _Dragon Master_." He said and I stopped.

"I didn't-. " I started.

"Know. You didn't know and you told me that but I suggest you get back to your village quickly because they'll need someone to protect them when _the rulers_ come to finish them off." He spat.

"Wait! Just the two of us! I was sent out here in the first place to get you." I yelled and his eyes widened in shock. "_The boy with the dragon heart_."

"I can't help you." He said and turned away.

"Yes you can. You're just scared to face everyone. It's all in the myth: you ran away because you were scared what you're father would think of you and everyone else." He stopped and his head turned slightly and his wings flinched.

"They'll think I'm a monster." He said and she almost whimpered at his tone of voice.

"No they think you'll save us. If you don't then they'll think you're a monster." I said and he turned to me. His eyes were now soft.

"Fine. We leave first thing in the morning and I didn't run before my father could see what happened to me. I ran because he didn't like what happened to me." He clarified and then walked into the hut.

"He seems... nice." Ashley said coming up behind me.

"He was rejected by the most important person in his life, his father: I'd feel the same about going near any type of people too." I said and walked into the hut after him.

It was warm and comfortable inside. He had a bed with was a heap of straw with a quilt and numerous blocks of wood everywhere that were carved into all different shapes. He stood in the middle in front of a large fire made from stone. I walked up beside him and he looked at me and then turned back to the fire.

"Thank you." I said and his head flinched to me. "For saving us; we would've been Troll food if it wasn't for you."

"You wouldn't have been out here if it wasn't for me." He said and I felt sorry for him: he blamed everything on himself.

"We probably would have been but it would've been a real myth and we would've been caught looking for nothing." I said and he smiled.

"You've got quite the imagination." He said and I smiled. He seemed nice if you could get past the dragon skin tough outer shell he had around his feelings.

"You've got wings." I said without thinking and he laughed a deep dark chuckle.

"Really? I didn't notice." He said and I felt my cheeks go red. He moved from the fire and brushed past Ashley who was sitting down on one of the wood thingies.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"For a fly, I have my rounds." He said without turning. He jumped off the rail and then he was gone.

"What do you think of him?" Ashley asked after a minute.

"His quite tormented." I said and she laughed a bit.

"I meant how cute he was?" She corrected me.

"Oh," I went a bit red: I didn't pay attention to that, "I didn't notice that."

"Seriously! I did, every time he looked at me. His got that mysterious personality." She said and I laughed.

"I guess I didn't notice because I'm much the same." I said.

"Yeah I guess so." She sighed.

"But he is tormented. Rejected by his father and his village. Practically anyone important to him." I said after a long silence.

"How long has he been out here?"

"The myth said since he was twelve so I'm guessing 4 years."

"That's a bit sad, don't you think."

"It is, it's really sad. But look at these carvings. There really well-done." I said my attention being drawn to the figures he had everywhere: they were big and small, one was a large dragon and there was another of a woman and a man. The woman's head was on the man's shoulder and they looked peaceful.

"That's pretty." She said over my shoulder.

"I have a strange feeling... that it's his... parents. They do look a lot like him." I said and she flinched.

"It says nothing about his mother in the myth."

"That's because his mother's dead. It said in an original I read that she was slaughtered by a dragon when he was just 6 months old." I said and she went quiet.

_A little bit later_

Ashley had fallen asleep on the bed by the time Zayne got back. He landed silently on the porch and walked in on me examining the sculpture of the man and woman.

"What are you doing?" he snapped. I jumped and turned to see him.

"I was looking. These people, there your parents aren't they." I asked and his eyes seemed to grow soft and his face dropped.

"Yes, I remember it from a photo I saw once." He explained the looked at Ashley who was snoring a bit.

"I'm not sleeping with her: she kicks." I said and he laughed.

"I have two other quilts for when it gets cold. I'll get them." He said and walked over to a chest of draws I didn't even notice and he pulled out two quilts that looked like the one Ashley had wrapped herself in.

He threw one at me and I caught it with exact precision and wrapped myself in it and then lay down. He lay beside me with a sigh and I looked at him.

"So did it happen the way it did in the myth. You really have a dragon's heart?" I asked.

"Yes, I do. My dad did it himself and then I went through the painful process of growing wings and burning myself. I developed a passion for fire and then one day when I was feeding the pigs out on the farm dad tried to throw mud at me. I jumped to the side and my wings ripped my top and spread. "He sighed.

"He then excluded you." I guessed. He shook his head.

"He called me a monster and told me to pack and leave. I did and came here and built this place and I sometimes go into town for clothes. But I cover up so no one notices me." He said.

"You're not a monster." I told him. A small laugh escaped his lips.

"Yes I am. I have the power to destroy everything and when people see my wings they think I'm a demon sent to get them." He said.

"But you're not." I rolled to over and looked him in the eye. "You were a twelve year old boy who was rejected by his father for something he did to him. Now you're tormented by it and if you had anything you're way you would've let yourself die that day. But you're not and for that you were there to save us and for that you're a hero. A legend. You saved the _Dragon Master_." I joked and this time a real laugh escaped his lips.

"You're a real piece of work you know. I bet you're a handful. So what happened to you? They wouldn't send someone who didn't even know their power with... that." He pointed to Ashley.

"Well the first night Rose got her foot caught in a trap and went insane. By then the boys had already got rid of Ashley. They told me she was dead, so I decided I was going to kill the dragon that did it-."

"Brave and stupid at the same time."

"Then Rose told me about what happened and we went after her. Then we found out trolls had got her and I had to 'go alone' to get her. Then I got her and we tried to run away and then we got surrounded and you showed up and saved the day."

"I did see you get her and that swing, Bravo." He said and my mouth dropped.

"You didn't think to help?" I asked.

"I wanted to see how far you got." He shrugged.

"I remember Rose saying _'His not hard to find if you're a damsel in distress'_" I mocked and he laughed.

"I do have a knack for saving maidens in trouble." He taunted. "A bit like you." He said and punched him in the arm.

"Good night." I said and turned away from him and I heard him laugh and lay down. Then I feel asleep in front of the warm fire. It was comfortable and safe but someone was camping under us and I wouldn't like who it is.

**A/N: Done! Points for whoever can guess who it is!**

**R&R**

**-Stars-**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry haven't updated but writing is a slow sport... a really slow sport. **

I woke up and sat up to see Ashley was still snoring and Zayne was in the corner carving away at a small wooden block. He looked up from his work and then continued without taking any notice of me.

"You're finally up." He said carving away at the wood.

"Yeah, and you've obviously been up for a while." I said.

"Couldn't sleep with all that noise. It's like sleeping with a pig." He said and I laughed.

"I was quite shocked on our first sleep over too. By that and the fact I went to see my brother and caught them together in his room." I shrugged. He looked a bit shocked.

"Um... ew."He said and then Ashley woke up.

"Wow it's really early." She said rubbing her eyes.

"It's eight o'clock." I said.

"I know that." She scoffed. I rolled my eyes and looked at Zayne to see his head flinch to the side.

"Did you hear that?" Zayne said moving his head to the side. He stood up and walked out the door_way_.

"Uh, no, was I snoring again?" Ashley looked at me confused. I nodded and she shrugged getting out of bed. I shook my head and got up wondering what Zayne was carving.

Then a yell of pain came from downstairs. We both jumped to attention and ran to the edge of the hole in the balcony. I looked down to see he was fighting of about five guards and he was clutching his arm.

The next part I'm not sure of part I could've sworn he opened his mouth and a stream of fire came out burning all the men there. I slid down the ladder and dropped to my knees next to where he clutched his bleeding arm.

"Are you okay?" I said and he looked at me.

"They know your here. We have to go." He said and looked around madly for Rose; she could carry Zayne too, right?

"They took Rose." He said and got up and swayed a bit. I looked at him and then at Ashley's terrified face.

"Can you walk?" I asked and he laughed weakly.

"The cut's on my arm not my leg." He laughed a bit.

"Let me see." I said pulling his hands away from his cut: It was deep and bloody. "Get my bag." I told Ashley. She nodded and climbed the ladder quickly.

"I'm fine." He said in a hoarse voice.

"Yeah, sure you are and I play with dolls in private." I said sarcastically as a bag landed near us.

"That's unlike you." He said and I gave him a look as I pulled out my black top. I pushed it against his wound and pressed hard until I felt I had stopped the blood then I pulled out my water bottle and poured it over the wound to wash of the blood.

"That hurts." He wheezed.

"No duh." I said pulling out a bandage and wrapping it around his arm. I tied it off at the end and got up. "There, all better." I said and he got up.

"We need to go." He said. "There's probably more marching here as we speak." He said and looked at both of us.

"Well, which way do we go?" Ashley said looking around.

"Stuffs me." He said looking around. Then I felt a shiver run down my side and pointed the opposite way.

"That way. Let's go." I said and started walking to avoid questions. I heard them walk after me after I heard my bag get picked up.

"Why do I have to carry the bag?" Ashley whined.

"Because the bag will crush my wings." Zayne said and I heard him speed up. "How did you do that?" He asked. I looked at his curious eyes and laughed.

"When was the last time you had a haircut?" I said redirecting the conversation. His hair was touching his shoulder by a smidge.

"Don't do that." He said cross.

"Do what?"

"Redirect the conversation."

"I didn't do that."

"Yes you did."

"No... I didn't."

"Answer the question."

"What question?" I said confused. A low growl escaped his throat and he grabbed both of my arms and stood in front of me.

"How did you do that?" He asked.

"I felt a shiver up my side so I decided to go the other way. I do it in the school yard to tell where Jeremy is and it always worked then." I said innocently. He laughed and shook his head.

"Of course. Why didn't I guess?" He said. "_Dragon Master_, of course you'd have other powers." He laughed and turned away then kept walking.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I spat.

"It doesn't matter; I should've seen that coming." He said shaking his head and keeping his back turned.

"You don't make any sense; my father says it's his sixth sense that he passed onto me." I said and his head rose then he turned around.

"Who's your dad?" He asked getting quite close to my face.

"Tyler, Tyler Walker and my mum's name is Carla Walker." I said.

"Walker, that family has magic. I can't believe there dragon whisperer and have magic." He said turning around and running a hand through his hand.

"Please, can we go back to my village? The quicker we get there the sooner I can have some questions answered!" I said. He looked at me with a dark look in his eyes and then nodded, turning back and walking away.

We were walking after him all day until we saw the smoke of a fire and stopped.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Guards, I think..." He looked up and sniffed. "A couple of trolls too."

"I hate trolls." Ashley said from behind me.

"Well they'll know we're coming because those trolls will smell us so one I'll have to fly you over one at a time. Starting with the backpack." He said putting his hand out. Ashley gave it to him and he swung it onto his back.

"I thought you said the bag would crush your wings." Ashley said.

"I lied, most bags do but this won sits nicely around them. I might have to steal it." He laughed and took off.

"Okay, I forbid you from marrying him." Ashley told me.

"Why would I marry him in the first place?" I looked at her critically.

"Cause, you know, you're the dragon master and his part dragon." She said and winked at me. I pushed her and she laughed.

"Yeah right, you've got a dirty mind." I spat.

"No I don't, you just interpreted it as dirty." She said.

"Yes and the wink was just the blinking disorder you have." I said sarcastically.

"Would you two be quiet?" I heard a voice and then Zayne landed in front of us with his wings slightly out. They were fully black and had a golden shine, like someone threw glitter at them. "Who's next?" He asked.

"Me, I don't want to be left over here alone." Ashley said.

"Uh, okay, do you know what a piggy back is?" He asked.

"Yeah but I don't think I'll fit between your wings." She said. This was rather amusing because I knew how he would have to carry her. He knew how he had to carry her yet she didn't get it.

"I know, you'll have to do that... but on the front." He tried to explain. She looked confused then it dawned on her.

"Okay, but if you drop me I'll kill you." She said. She wrapped her legs around his waist then her arms around his throat. He gave me a 'Help me' look and then took off. His dark shadow crossing in front of the sun before he was gone.

I looked back down and glanced around for any sign of life. Ashley was right: It is kind of creepy on your own.

I then got the sudden impulse to run but I didn't, I stayed as still as possible, kicking my legs up to burn of the adrenaline in me.

Why was he taking so long? Soon it was like time had slowed down but I was still going full bore because it seemed like he was taking hours.

"Ready?" I heard a voice ask and jumped. A dark chuckle escaped Zayne's lips at the sight of my terrified face.

"Shut up, you snuck up on me." I snapped. He put two hands in front of himself in defeat but continued laughing.

"Okay, okay, I didn't say anything. Come on those trolls are starting to pick up your scent so I'll have to go high." He said. I took a deep breath and got close to him: he was a good 10cm higher than me and had the funniest grin.

"Shut up, I don't usually hitch a ride from half dragon boys, especially teenage boys." I spat and his laugh came back.

"Hurry up, I don't have all day." He said. I sighed putting my hands around his neck and then wrapped my legs around his waist. I held on tightly as his wings spread and he took off. I screamed, as loud as I could, into his jacket as he did a couple of flips in mid-air.

"You're such a scaredy cat." He laughed.

"I'm sorry I'm scared of you dropping me and I break so many bones that I die." I retorted digging my nails into him. He laughed and angled downwards.

We landed and he grunted as he tried to pull me off.

"Are you going to let go some time?" He asked. I shook my head which was deeply buried in his jacket. "Well... Do you want to go to for another fly?" He said and I quickly jumped back and stared at him as he laughed.

"Don't do that." I spat, my face of horror starting to glare at him.

"Whatever, let's go. I had to land early before you put holes in my back with your nails." He said and walked off. I grumbled to myself as I went after him. "I can hear you, you know, and I'm not in-sensitive and I'm not a jerk." He called back after a minute.

"That's what you think." I said and caught up to him. "How far is she?'I said changing the subject.

"I really don't know I just landed in random locations and hoped we were close. I think..." He drifted off and walked over to a tree. He reached into the branches and pulled out a bag then swung it over her his shoulder. "Now we've found the hardest thing to find, let's go find your friend." He said with a smile.

"Ashley." I corrected him.

"Yeah, her... I wonder..." He said and drifted off again. "Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked.

"What? No!" I said shocked, "Why?" I asked.

"You seem like the kind of girl who wouldn't have one so I was curious." He shrugged and turned. "What about stalkers?" He called back but kept walking. I stood there dumbfounded like a complete idiot.

He had no shame, didn't he?

I snapped back to reality and ran after him. He had my bag! Which means my clothes and I love those clothes.

"So?" He asked once I caught up.

"So, what?" I said confused.

"Do you have a stalker?" He asked.

"Uh, not that I know of... but there's this jerk who hits on me all the time. He's the one we came out here with us."

"He's the one who calls you Sexy Lexy, isn't he?" He asked. He never stopped.

"Yeah and don't call me that: I don't like it."

"Sure."

"Why?"

"Because you're a pretty girl, without a boyfriend so you must have a stalker or in your case a jerk."

"Your knowledge makes no sense."

"It never does, but it works so I use it." He said and I gave him a weird look. Then something clicked in my head and I looked at him shocked.

"Wait," I said and stopped, "Did you just call me 'pretty'?"

"Yeah, so?" He shrugged.

"Do you have any shame?" I asked shocked.

"Nope and I'll prove it." He said and before I could say anything he kissed me. My arms flailed a bit and I tried to pull back but he pulled back first. "See." He said and walked off.

"I can't believe you did that!" I yelled at him. He laughed and kept walking. I ran after him and stood in front of him. We were in a thicker lot of trees now so no one would hear the next part.

I slapped him, fair across the face and with a nice _whack_ to top it.

"That hurt." He said rubbing his cheek.

"You deserved it." I growled back with my hands on my hips.

"Yeah I guess... Sorry." He said and looked at me with his big black eyes and made 'puppy dog eyes'.

"Please don't do that." I said trying to look away but he just looked so damn cute. His bottom lip started to shake and his eyes got all teary. "Oh fine! I forgive you." I said and stormed off.

A deep laugh came from behind me and he ran after me.

"I think she's this way." He said pointing left once he caught up. I stopped and looked at him.

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

"Because I heard her giggle when I kissed you." He said and I went bright red.

"I hate you." I said and Ashley came out of the bushes laughing.

"That was so funny!" She laughed.

Worst. Day. Ever!

**A/N: Okay done.**

**Kind of a filler chapter so sorry about that.**

**Review!**

**-Stars-**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: HAHAHA! Sorry Zalex fans no kisses in this chapter.**

I stormed ahead of the two laughing fools mumbling ways for them to die to myself.

"Come on Alexis can't we be friends." Zayne teased. I gave him the bird (the finger) then kept walking and murmuring.

I peeked through the bushes to see a heap of merman, cute ones, playing in a river.

"Oolala, I like what I see." Ashley said.

"I hate Mermen." Zayne murmured.

"I'd like to go see them, maybe we could, um, get directions." Ashley suggested and I closed the hole I looked through and glared at her.

"We can't, there not good ones." I said.

"They had a neck-"She started.

"It was copper instead of silver." I said and got up, walking down the stream. They followed with different emotions: whilst Zayne was smiling victoriously Ashley was cursing under her breath. I managed to find out our location when I found the fire Jeremy lit the first night of our trip by the time darkness just arose and it was hard to see.

"That's strange." Zayne said looking around carefully at the ground with a torch.

"What?" I said looking over his shoulder as he crouched down near a broken twig.

"Well this broken twig has this outline of a shoe, right?" He said.

"The shoeprint is pointing the other way." I examined carefully. Without noticing I rested my head on his shoulder and began tracing circles on his back as I thought.

What can I say? I do this when I'm thinking but it's usually a desk and not a person.

"Uh, Alex?" He said.

"Yeah." I said still tracing circles on his back.

"Why are you doing that?" He asked.

"Doing what?" I asked looking at me.

"If she's tracing circles on you she always does it when she's thinking!" Ashley said as she rested against another tree. I noticed my finger on his back and pulled it away.

"Sorry." I said blushing. He smiled then turned back to the twig.

"As soon as they dropped what's-her-name off they went home, I'm guessing to act like the hero." He said.

"My name is Ashley!" She yelled.

"Whatever, how long did it take for you to get here?" He asked me.

"A day." I said.

"In that case we'll rest for the night." He said then smiled. "Do you need me to keep you warm?" He asked.

"Do you want me to punch you?" I asked.

"No." He said.

"Then no, I'll go get some wood." I said and got up. I walked a far away before I ran into a sharp twig and I got a deep cut on my leg. "Ow, that hurt." I said looking at it. The full blow came and I felt like I was going to cry.

I then heard a howl and turned sharply. The darkness was everywhere now and it was hard to see into the dark trees. I heard a twig crack behind me to see a werewolf slobbering in front of me. A scream escaped my throat and I turned and ran.

I wasn't quick enough. The wolf grabbed my leg and I fell on my face. I screamed as it removed its teeth then quickly rolled and crawled backwards. It slowly walked and licked its lips and the stood on my chest.

_Oof_, the air escaped me and I stared into its black eyes as its jaws widened and it went to rip my throat out. I pushed to the ground and looked away with my eyes squeezed shut so I couldn't see his teeth dripping with my blood.

I heard a whimper then the pressure on my chest was gone. I opened one eye to see the wolf on the ground dead and roasted.

"Are you okay?" I heard a voice say. I looked to see Zayne then turned into a sobbing mess in his arms. "Okay I need to get you back to camp." He said and picked me up. He carried me back to school and everything seemed to blur.

"What happened?" I heard Ashley say.

"Wolf bite, she's losing blood quickly. Where's the first aid kit?" He said and then I completely blacked out.

I saw that woman again too.

"_Where am I?" I said looking around at the clouds. The woman from before stood in front of me and smiled._

"_You are still alive." She told me._

"_Are you sure?" I questioned. She laughed and then started at me with a smile._

"_Yes, I am sure. How are you enjoying the company of such a legend as the boy with the dragon heart?" She asked._

"_Too much confidence." I said._

"_He is like any teenage boy around a pretty girl." She said. "But he is a fighter, a good fighter and noble partner."She said._

"_Whoa hold on, I'm not marrying him. Not if he was the last boy on earth." I said._

"_But he is no boy, he is a man." She said. "And he has saved your life. Now you owe him yours." She said then I woke up._

I opened my eyes to see the blue sky... moving? Then I felt the two arms around me and looked to Zayne was carrying me bridal style. He looked down and his eyes seem to light up.

"You're awake." He said.

"My leg." I said groaning.

"Yeah don't kill me but I sewed it up then bandaged it." He said. I looked at him alarmed.

"Where did you get a needle?" I said shocked.

"The first aid kit. You were very organized."He said.

"When was the last time you did this?" I asked.

"A month ago to a traveller. He was asleep so it doesn't matter I guess." He shrugged.

"Oh good you know what you're doing." I sighed. "Wait what happened when I blacked out?" I asked.

"Well I had to sew you up then I used your deodorant to cover the scent of your blood. The problem with special people is they have special blood that can be smelt a very long way away." He said. "Anyway, then we had to sleep in the trees until morning and now it's sometime in the afternoon and... yep that's definitely a town." He said.

"Let me up." I said struggling. He let me stand and then I sort of collapsed so he had he had to support me. My leg eventually became a bearable pain and I could walk. I must admit his done a good job. I looked through the trees to see my mother crying into my fathers... stomach. I really did get my height off her.

"Sweetheart you know that dragon wouldn't hurt her and she's a strong girl. She will find her way back." He said. My face filled with excitement and I ran towards them.

"Mum! Dad!" I yelled and lunged into their arms.

"Alex it's you, I never thought I'd see you again." Mum said. She was so happy that tears were pouring from her eyes and for the first time in my life and probably future I saw my dad cry.

"Where's Ashley?" Dad asked. Then Ashley walked out of the bush and I saw something I wasn't expecting. My brother ran up to her and kissed her.

The worst part: she kissed him back. I was shocked, like really shocked. I thought they had split up. I guess it is kind of cute and I can get details from Ashley and embarrass the hell out of my brother.

"Um, Yuk?" I said.

"Let them be kids." Mum said and then seemed to notice the dark figure standing on the tree line pulling a face.

"Who's that?" My mother asked.

"Zayne, he has dragon wings... and heart." I said and looked at mum's face which was shocked. He walked up to us with his hands in his pockets and looking around cautiously.

"I wasn't expecting someone so young." My dad joked. Zayne smiled shyly.

"Look at how long his hair is. The first thing you're doing when you get to our home is I'm giving you a haircut." She smiled picking up his long hair. My brother came up next to me with my friend under his arm and a big smirk on his lips.

"Finished?" I asked and he laughed a bit.

"Sorry we didn't tell you earlier, we didn't want you to feel awkward." Jerald told me.

"Yeah and Ashley running from the bushes and tackling you to the ground wasn't awkward as you telling me." I said and everyone laughed.

"I don't think a 10 tonne concrete pole could take you down."Ashley said side glancing at him. "Oh and I'm sorry to."

"That's okay it's totally cool, just stay out of my room." I rolled my eyes and smiled a bit.

"Can't make any promises." My brother said and I glared at him.

"Ashley!" Her mum yelled running from the car she arrived in. Ashley ran to them and wrapped her arms around her mum, soon after her dad hugged her too. They were all crying. "Oh and it's him." She said noticing Zayne. Zayne lowered his head more and tried to blend in.

"Jeannie." My mum snapped.

"Oh I didn't mean it like that. It's great to see you but I was filing some forms for the elders the other day and I found a reward note. You've got quite the price on your head young man and I fear the elders are going to give him up to our enemy." She said her eyes sad. I was shocked. The elders always did the right thing. They wouldn't do something like that.

"You too huh?" Mum said. "I overheard them talking about selling him to the Rulers."

"Let's cover up your wings. We could pull you off as an orphan we found wandering in the forest." Dad said. Zayne pulled in his wings and slipped his leather jacket over the top to reveal a normal boy, a bit scruffy but normal.

-Insert line here-

We got home and I instantly relaxed when I got through the door. As soon as I did the pain in my leg came back.

"Ow." I said sitting down.

"Are you okay sweetie?"Mum asked dragging Zayne in by one arm.

"I cut myself on a twig but Zayne patched me up and I felt fine." I explained.

"The cut scraped some bone and got her muscle. She should be able to walk, but not far." Zayne said avoiding eye contact.

"Okay we can live we that. Now sit down while I get my scissors." She said forcing him into a stool. She came back with hairdressing coat and her gear. One of mums many talents. She put the coat around him then got to work snipping away at his hair. I sat down watching the faces Zayne pulled. His probably never had a haircut like this in his life.

She ended up with short hair that just covered his ears and touched the bottom of his neck. A bit like a surfer dude but it made him look really hot. Wait- ignores that comment.

"Wow, that's nice." Ashley commented.

"Yes and it's easy to take care of to." Mum commented. Zayne just looked at both of them nervously.

"Are you going to do my make-up next?" He asked and I laughed. There's the smart ass in him.

"Only if you want me to." Mum threw back. He shook his head and I laughed.

"Doesn't he look nicer now?" Dad commented walking into the kitchen. "Could've been worse mate, she always tries to trim my eyebrows." He told him and a smile crossed Zayne's face.

A real smile, a smile of enjoyment and happiness.

He was already fitting in after an hour.

**A/N: What will happen next? I didn't leave it on a cliffe because I want some awkward family moments.**

**B.T.W. For the history books, this is our earth but around the year 3500. In the year 3000 a heap of magical creatures showed up out of nowhere and started a war for land. They destroyed everything but lost their fair share of creatures so they made a treaty that we'll have small villages set up everywhere and roads and one big city where everything comes from and the creatures get the forest around. Humans still get to go in there but they risk their own life except for humane creatures like Mermaid and mermen who can be civilised.**

**-Stars-**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay so this chappie will probably have a moment but no kisses. Sorry.**

I sat their watching dad pull apart the small metal cupboard under the Barbeque in search for a lighter.

"Where is it?" He murmured. Zayne walked onto the porch and straight over to my dad picking up his hand with the rolled up news paper in it and set it on fire by just blowing.

I figured out that his fire actually comes from a spark in his throat like a dragons but unlike dragons he can hold the fire I his hands and make it bigger or into a stream like I saw before. It's extraordinary, he's extraordinary. I haven't seen his wings clearly yet but I want to.

"I knew you'd come in handy." Dad laughed standing up. "Our own personal lighter." He smiled. I rolled my eyes looking back down at the book on dragons. I was trying to learn as much as I can about Zayne and dragons. I also thought if I found out that dragons give off a heat signal or something that will help me find Rose.

I missed her so much. I was going to find her, no matter what. I didn't tell Zayne or anyone else about this because I knew they'd stop me.

"What are you reading?" Zayne asked sitting down.

"A book." I told him raising an eyebrow. "You know, a cover, words, some pages." I joked.

"Yeah, I heard of them but I mostly use books to throw at people and I dig holes in them and hide things." He smiled at me sweetly.

"Stay away from my bookshelf." I warned and he laughed.

"Too late." He laughed. I dropped the book glaring at him.

"What did you have to hide?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"Oh it wasn't mine, it was your brothers sunglasses." He smiled. I couldn't help but laugh: his sunglasses were his most prized possession.

"Which book?" I asked hoping it wasn't the one I haven't read yet.

"Oh and there not in a book." He smiled pulling them out of his jacket and putting them on. I laughed even harder.

"He's going to kill you." I warned him. He just smiled and lay back putting his feet up on another.

"Where are my sunglasses?" Jerald ask walking out. I held back a laugh as he looked around franticly. Dad just looked at him with a smile then at Zayne.

"Party pooper." Zayne murmured.

"Give them back!" Jerald yelled going to grab them. Zayne laughed springing over the table and almost landing on my lap. Jared tried to catch him but Zayne ran into the house running into mum on the way in and almost getting caught.

"Did Zayne steal Jared's sunglasses?" Mum asked as she sat down a salad she finely grew and made herself. I nodded laughing and sitting the book down. "Can you come help me bring the food out?" Mum asked me. I nodded getting up.

When I came out the Elders were talking to dad. Zayne sprinted out the door running into one of them and falling back onto his butt. I froze as the Elder looked down at him then looked back up at me.

"Who is this?" The Elder asked.

"My Cousin." I butt in. "From another village." I added helpfully.

"I don't remember you leaving." The Elder pointed out to my father.

"That's because he walked here." My father told them. "This is Zayne, Zayne these are the Elders of our village."

Zayne stood up realising what he would have to be serious.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you." Zayne greeted holding out a hand to shake the Elders. The Elder just glared at him until Zayne lowered his hand and his head. I glared at the Elder than at Dad who noticed me and shook his head.

"We just came to see if the two girls were okay after their long journey." He told them. "Jeremy and his friends never made it back to the village. We wanted to ask if you knew of there whereabouts." He explained. I looked at him confused.

"I think it's called Karma." Ashley spat and the Elders looked surprised at her. "They tried to kill me, I was left for dead and so was Alex. She was left in a burning field with a dragon. They didn't even try to drag her away because they're cowards. So I say what they did to us came back around and bit them in the butt."

"Ashley." I said looking at her with soft eyes. She looked down at me and looked angrier.

"So you're on there side!" She yelled at me. "They tried to kill me!" She yelled.

"They could be dead or worse." I spat back.

"Oh really do tell me." She narrowed her eyes at me. I sighed: I hate fighting with Ashley but I'm the only one who can remain calm when she's yelling at me so I guess it had to be me.

"There are a number of things that could've happened. They could've been eaten by any number of creatures including trolls or they could've been taken by the rulers and tortured for information on our village." I told her and her eyes went sad and she flinched.

"Oh…" She said looking down. "I didn't think about that." She told me her voice high. She was about to cry I knew it.

I got up wrapping my arms around her.

"Sorry." She chocked out.

"It's okay, I understand they were jerks." I told her. I glared at Zayne when his head turned in interest. It was either at the fact we were hugging or the fact those idiots tried to kill Ashley.

I'm guessing it was the first one.

"I see they went against our villages code." The Elder said.

"You still need to find them." I told them. "Whether they broke the law or not they're still out there," I told them.

"The Rulers could be finding the weakness in your forces right now." Zayne added.

"They don't need to." The end Elder said. The other two glared at him. I concentrated hard on them: the Elders can communicate through the mind and I've been meaning to test if I can hear it as well.

_Wait- Dragon,_ Was all I picked up on. I was surprised that actually worked. That must be the combination of 3rd generation witch and double-upped dragon whisperer.

What are they waiting for? I immediately thought afterwards.

A car pulled up out side followed by 3 or four others. Confusion crossed my face and I let go of Ashley and stepped closer to Zayne.

"We know Zayne is the boy with the dragon heart." The Elder said. "You put our entire village at risk. The Rulers are going to take us out unless we give them fighters. Now we're behind, now we are behind and need two fighters. We're sorry but Zayne and Alexandra have to come with us." The Elder told us. Jarred instantly pushed me behind him and Zayne was shoved behind dad.

"They're just kids. " My dad said.

"You're putting our entire village at risk." The Elder spat back.

"Our village is robbed every month: you call that safe. They take any one who stands in there way and turn the into mindless killers" Dad spat. Mum was standing next to him holding my dads hand tightly.

I recognized every one as they got out of the cars. I backed up even more and looked around.

"You need to let your little girl go." The Elder told him.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long by the way. I intend on updating more often and replying to all of your reviews. So Review to my cliffhanger!**

**-Stars-**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm soooooooooo sorry for not updating. I have virtual chocolate and candy and chips to make it up to everyone and even an awwww moment for all my lovey dovey fans. You'll see when it is because of my A/N going AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW. So without further ado BEGIN!**

**Edited by Dark Rose Queen. Thanks lovely ;D**

Chapter 9

My father turned his head to Zayne whispering something into his ear. Zayne's face turned from scared to confident and he nodded sharply. The elder watched him curiously wondering what he was saying. Zayne looked at me with a small smile.

"_Take a step back, I don't want to take your brother out when I take off and be ready to hold on_." He thought. I nodded letting go of my brother and taking a step back to allow room for Zayne's wings.

"You're not taking them." My dad said. "Take us." The elder scoffed.

"We're not looking for some minor fighters. We need one in a million people with special abilities. We know about your daughter." One of the crowd spat. I knew who he was: he was our baker.

"You're not getting either of them. They're both still kids." My mother growled. Her voice was harsh and cold. I'd never heard my mother speak like that before.

"Get out of our way or we'll kill you all." The elder warned.

"We're going to die anyway." My father smiled. A group of people in the front row pulled out guns startling me. I jumped back.

"Just give them to us and we won't hurt you, you can all return to your normal lives." The elder warned.

"It won't be normal without Alex." My brother snarled.

"I feel… So loved." Zayne muttered sarcastically rolling his eyes. The head elder growled fisting his hands.

"Too bad." He snapped. Suddenly something wrapped around me. They were wings, Zayne's wings. He had me encased inside his wings and pushed against him a little to close for comfort.

"Dad?" I said uncertainly.

"There tranquillizers," Zayne murmured. "We need to get out of here." He finished. He swooped me off my feet and took off. I covered by eyes as a dart whizzed pass my ear.

Zayne was completely silent until we touched down in a cave. When he sat me down I turned away from him looking deep into the cave.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" I asked him.

"They'll be fine." He shrugged sitting down. "But we can't stay here long. They probably have guards combing the forest for us right now."

"Our town has no guards," I told him.

"But the Rulers do," He told me. "I give them eight, maybe nine, hours tops." He rubbed his eyes.

"You're tired, you should rest. I'll take first watch." I told him.

"No, I can do it," He shook his head.

"Sleep, I'll take first watch," I said more sternly. He looked at me shocked.

"Can't argue with the master," He shrugged lying down. Soon he was fast asleep with his wings around him for warmth.

I sighed sitting on the edge of the cave. From here I could see my village in the distance and a party of guards heading in the opposite direction. I smiled to myself: suckers. I must've been sitting there for hours before a small voice broke through my thoughts.

"No," Zayne murmured turning over. "Let me stay."

"Zayne?" I crawled over to him and nudged him a bit. He rolled over and sprung up.

"What the-" He started then looked at me. "Are you okay?" He asked crawling over to me. I nodded.

"You were having a bad dream," I told him. He looked down then back at me with huge scared eyes.

"How long was I asleep?" He asked changing the subject. I shrugged sitting down.

He looked away and sighed.

"Okay, I'll take next watch. You should get some sleep." He told me. I nodded lying down and closing my eyes. No point in fighting him but there was no fire and no warmth so I woke up not long after I fell asleep.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked him. He stood up walking over to me and smiled.

"About 40 minutes." He told me.

"I'm so cold. I wish we could start a fire." I rolled into a ball wrapping my arms around my legs. He sat down next to me with a small laugh.

"Me too," He sighed. "But you'll need some rest for tomorrow because we'll have to walk." He told me. Then I felt one of his wings wrap around me and he pulled me closer to his chest. I looked up at him to see him staring into the distance. My heart started beating faster, like I was scared, but I wasn't scared; I was safe.

**(A/N: AWWWWWWW!)**

I expected his scaly wings to be cold but they were warm, like I was wrapped in a blanket and his chest was warmer.

It was because of his heart, some people believe a dragon's heart is the source of their flame, so it was the warmest part of them.

I relaxed a bit as his hand wrapped around me and held me closer. I fell straight into a deep sleep because I was so comfortable.

-Insert line here-

When I woke up I was still curled up at Zayne's side but his grip had tightened and his body was tense.

"Zayne? What's going on?" I rubbed my eyes looking up at him.

"Shh," He put a finger to my lips, "Someone's coming," he explained. I listened carefully to hear the trudging of feet coming towards the cave. A dragon's roar echoed through the cave making me grip Zayne's top.

"Should we run?" I whispered. He looked at me and I swear I saw a smile cross his lips then he looked away.

"Yeah, lets go," He agreed. He helped me up and looked both ways.

"How do we get out?"

"We'll go through the cave," He started walking off.

"How do you know it isn't a dead end?"

"Believe it or not in the half an hour I wasn't acting as a blanket, I searched through the cave and I know exactly where it comes out." He smiled and I felt my cheeks go red.

"Not funny, not all of us can breath fire." I spat running after him. I stopped next to him glaring daggers at him.

"You there! Stop!" I heard a yell. I turned to see a group of men at the cave entrance with blank faces. They were being controlled, which means they won't stop if you hurt them.

"Run!" Zayne yelled and I turned and broke out into a run.

"_Concentrate_," I heard a voice tell me.

"What?" I asked Zayne.

"I said Run!" He yelled back. I looked at him weird still trying to keep a steady pace.

"_Concentrate on your legs, do you feel the power?_" This time I knew who it was; I recognized her velvet voice and choice of words. It was Rose.

I did as the voice said and concentrated completely on my legs with all my energy focused on my feet that were now beating against the ground.

Then something happened: my legs seemed to be moving at the same speed but everything was moving faster like someone had hit the fast foreword button. I easily took over Zayne and dashed ahead then I tried to call Rose.

"_Rose, Rose_!" I thought… Nothing. "Rose, can you hear me?"

"_Yes, I can_." She replied.

"_Where are you?"_ I asked suddenly feeling myself slow down slightly.

"_It doesn't matter, it only matters that you are safe_." She told me. I saw a light ahead and tried to stop but the whole running faster than I normally do struck me and I fell straight over the edge of the cliff and into a deep dam.

I swam to the edge and pulled myself out coughing and spluttering.

"_You do matter, where are you? Can I get to you_?" I thought.

"_I will find you when you need me but for now all I am is a guide_," She told me.

"Rose!" I yelled sitting up. Zayne glided down next to me and gave me a weird look.

"Why are you wet?" he asked. I glared at him then looked at the Dam.

"Oh right, did you forget to stop?" He smiled.

"Shut up, lizard boy." I snapped walking off.

"That wasn't very nice!" He exclaimed following me closely. "I'm part dragon not lizard." He told me. I ignored him. "Okay, okay, stop." He stood in front of me. "We need a plan. I have a suggestion but it's not a good one."

"What is it?" I asked. He looked down.

"We need to hide out in a town, a town they've searched already." He told me.

"They've searched all the ones on the other side of our village." I reminded him.

"We need one closer: I was thinking…" He paused clenching his fist. "My old village."

**A/N: Yah! Done! Don't want to say I'll update soon because I'll sound like a hypocrite if I don't so I'm just going to say hold onto your seats for the next chapter coming soon to Dragon's Heart. Don't forget to eat as much virtual candy, chocolate and chips as you like ;P :D.**

**-Stars-**


End file.
